izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invader Zim Random Chat-Room 2
Me: Yeah... So, I'm gonna restart what this wiki did a long time ago! YAY! Though, there's probably not gonna be a lot of people on here, but everyone, feel free to edit and post! But there are some rules: 1.) No cursing, sexual behavior, or anything rated above PG while chatting. 2.) Fanon, canon as well as Users are allowed on here. (i.e: Really_Big_Hat: Ow, I hit my head... Sol: Idiot T_T) ' '''3.) No trashing or using other people's fanon characters without permission. (no trashing ''period.) 4.) Keep it clean and FUN! :P Liz: Uh... Hello? UKI: Uh, masteh, where are we? Liz: I have absolutely no idea UKI... I guess some kind of chat room... *looks around* Now how do I get out of here...? *sees no doors* Uh... Hm... *takes laser out of pak and shoots the walls* Nothing... Spirits... This is difficult... *Saf and Sol enter from a door* Saf: Uh... Liz: DOOR! *tries to reach the door but it closes, leaving them locked in* Stupid one-way doors. Who's stupid idea was it to invent those!? Sol: Yours T_T Liz: ...No it wasn't... O.o Sol: You said it was a stupid idea. So I just figered it was yours T_T Liz: ...I hate you... Sol: The pleasure is mine T_T *Shim and Avigelle enter, Shim dragging Zim by the collar* Zim: Let GO OF ME. Shim: Nope.. you're my ticket into this place. Avigelle: Hey, I'm the new Miz. :P How's everybody been? *everybody has looks on their faces like they've seen a ghost* Zay: What is this place? Invader Gia: I don't know. Zay: How did we get in here? Invader GIa: I don't know. Zay: Who are they? *Points to everyone else in the room* Liz: I'm Liz, and this is my rediculous SIR, UKI Saf: I'm Invader Saf *eyes Sol, and nudges her* Sol: ...Huh...! Oh, I'm Invader Sol T_T Liz: Yep, she's the life of the party. Sol: T_T *punches* Liz Liz: Ow...! *looks at Sol* You know, you need to stop scowling, your face will freeze like that. Sol: T_T That's just a superstition. I believe in no such things. Zay: Hello, Liz, Saf, and Sol, My name is Zay and this is my insane SIR Unit, RITA. RITA: *waves at UKI* HI!!!! Zay: *whispers to Liz* She looks like the life of the party... Saf: Greetings. Liz: Sup. UKI: *waves back* HI! *takes rubber piggy from head* I gotz a piggeh! ^-^ Liz: Oh yes, she definatly is. Sol: *glares at the two then punches Liz* Liz: Ow! Darn, you punch hard! Saf: That's how she shows affection. Sol: T_T That's only towards people I like. When it's towards Liz it's full-on hate. Liz: T_T Geez, that makes me feel loved. UKI: *hugs Liz* You are love-ed mastuh! I lovez youz! Saf lovez youz! My piggeh lovez youz! Liz: Wonderful. RITA: I gotz a piggy too! And this! *Pulls puppy from head* GIR givez it to me! Zay: *to Saf* Do they always act like this? May: Most Likely. Zay: How'd you get in here? May: None of your business Zay: *Sarcasticly* Oh I feel so insulted, who else did you bring along? Jon: *Waves hand unenthusiacticly* Me Mia: Me too! May: And them *points at Dib and Gaz* UKI: GIR gavez me the piggeh! I lovez GIR! ^-^ Do you lovez GIR? Saf: Who? Liz and Sol? Definately. They hate each other. Really_Big_Hat: Yeah. Sol hates almost everyone. Sol: Who invited you to our little party? T_T *sarcasm* Not that I'm trilled to meat my oh-so-wonderful creator. T_T Spirits I hate you. Really_Big_Hat: :O Why? I created you. Sol: Yeah, you also created her. *points to Liz, who's picking her finger nails not listening* Liz: *realizes what Sol just said* Huh? Why I oughta-! *tries to attack Sol, while Sol tries the same, only to be held back by Really Big Hat and Saf* Saf: Calm down girls! RITA: Yeah!!! He iz so cute! ^-^ Zay: Liz, Sol, you need to relax! May: Oh like you're any better... Zay: I heard that! May: No! Really? I had no idea... Zay: Why you-! *Zay runs at May but is tripped by Jon* Gaz: *snickers* UKI: You know what else is cute? *pulls out a stuffed racoon from her head* This thang! Liz and Sol: I'M COMPLETELY CALM! Really_Big_Hat: ...I can see that... *slowly skooches away from the two girls* Liz: *pulls out laser* You wanna go? Let's do it! Saf: Uh oh. *whispers to Zay and May* Whenever Liz has out her laser, only destruction can happen. Sol: Bring it! *takes out her laser* I can take on a defective! Really_Big_Hat: *holds hand over mouth* Ooooo :O RITA: *Gasps* It is! May: Uh-oh... Zay: That was just insulting! Can we do anything to stop them? RITA: *Takes Liz's laser and shows it to UKI* What's this thingy? Zay: Never mind... Liz: Oh, so you're gonna go there!? *gets her laser ready, only for RITA to pull it away, and take Liz with her* WHOA! UKI: That'z my mastuh's blasty thingy! She uses it to shoot things she doesn't like or getz mad at! She uses it alot! Liz: Jerks the laster away from the two, only to accidently fire it, narrowly missing Sol, and hits the indestructable wall* Sol: You did that on purpose! Liz: Did not! Sol: Did so! Liz: Did not! Sol: Did- *takes a breath and mutters to herself* Don't stoop to a defective's ''level, Sol. You're the almighty Invader Sol! Saf: T_T I told you guys something bad would happen if Liz took out her laser. Liz: Something bad doesn't happen ''everytime I take it out... Really_Big_Hat: No, it kinda does. Liz: T_T Dib: Man, that blast almost hit my head... Gaz: Too bad it didn't... Zim: Yes, too bad... RITA: *Yanks Sol's sleeve* Why do you keep makin' fun of mah friend's mahstah? Zay: *To Jon* Why did you trip me earlier???!!! Jon: *shrugs* Felt like it. Invader Gia: *To RBH* Well, this is fun! Sol: *to RITA* Because I hate her T_T Liz: T_T Sol: T_T Saf: What are you guys doing? I glaring contest? Sol and Liz: T_T Liz: *sees Zim* ZIM! Thank the Spirits that you're here! Help me get revenge on Sol! Zim: Uh... Liz... Liz: Hm...? Zim: I thought you hated me? Liz: Oh yea... Uh... *sheepish smile* Really_Big_Hat: *to Gia* Totally :D Sol: Says you. T_T RITA: Why do you hate her? Zay: Hi, Zim Jon: *To Gaz* What do you want to do? Dib: Hey, Zay...*Turns slightly red* Sol: Because she's... Liz. She's annoying, idiotic, egotistic, and everything that she is. Not that you can understand me. You're too incompinent. Really_Big_Hat: Sol! Don't talk to RITA like that! Sol: T_T Whatever. RITA *Runs to UKI Crying* Why does Sol gotta be so mean!! Zay: Hey! *Takes laser* Step off my SIR! Invader Gia: Zay... Zay: Shut it! Invader Gia: *To RBH* This won't end well... UKI: *hugs RITA trying to comfort her* I dunno. She's mean to meh mastuh too. SHe's made her cry before. Sol: *takes out her laser* Why don't you make me!? Really Big Hat: You got that right... Should we do something? Zay: Fine! *Laser starts to power up, but then shuts down* Invader Gia: What's Zay doing? Zay: *Puts laser away* You're not worth my bullets, I could have RITA take you out easily... Invader Gia: Zay what are you- Zay: Shhh! I've got an idea... Sol: Ugh! You're on my hate list, Zay! *writes digitally on Pak's iPad like-thing* Liz: That makes her one of five thousand T_T Sol: Yep. And you're number 1 *glares at Liz* Liz: Like I said before, you really do need to stop glaring and scowling all the time. One day your face will really freeze like that. Though... it probably already did. When was the last time you smiled, Sol? Sol: I hate smiling. T_T It's not worth the muscle. Liz: It only takes four. Liz: Exactly. Avigelle: *laughs* Hey! Just like old times! I miss Lyn though, she was awesome. Zay: *To Sol* Good! I'd rather be the love-pig of him *Points at Dib* Than be your friend! May: Harsh... Jon: Ouch. Mia: That wasn't very nice... Invader Gia: Zay, do you really feel that way? Zay: *whispering* No way! Sol is cool, I like her! Invader Gia: *To RBH* This is unexpected... Sol: Oh! Really! Well at least I actually like someone of my own kind! *points to Saf* Saf: You like who-now? Sol: Nothing. Really Big Hat: Tell me about it. Someone other then Saf actually thinks Sol is... cool? RITA: Sol, Why ah you so mean? Jon: *To Gaz* Why are aliens so... stupid? Gaz: Not just aliens... *Glances at Dib* Jon: I see... Zay: Oh... your own kind... *Looks at Saf* You like him? Invader Gia: This is getting good... *Pulls out a bucket of popcorn and holds it out to RBH* Want some? Sol: Because I have no soul O.O *looks shocked at Zay and blushes* Well, I... uh... I don't know if I... And if I did... I uh... Liz would have the uh... advantage... Because Saf likes her... and not... me... and I uh... Saf: Uh... O.O *blushes* Liz: O.O *blushes* I DON'T HAVE A SCRAPBOOK IN MY CLOSET ABOUT SAF! Saf: O.o Really Big Hat: *chuckles* Totally *eats handful of popcorn* RITA: But how can you have no soul if that's your name? Zay: *Smirks* Jon: *To Liz* You mean this? *Pulls out scrapbook of Saf* Invader Gia: *To RBH* Jon is such a prankster XD How did he get that anyway? *Eats popcorn* Sol: *turns to RITA* It means sun... Liz: What the-!? *takes it back* How did you even get that?! Saf: Uh... *takes it from Liz* Is this... all about me...? *blushes* Liz: Uh... No... *blushes* Really Big Hat: *to Gia* I can tell. *shrugs and eats popcorn* Jon: I took the time to snoop around your room until she *points at May* had to drag me here Zay: *Laughing* You idiot! *Punches Jon's arm* May: Oh sure, blame it on me... Mia: Well it is your fault we're here, after all you said we had to follow Zay and- May: Zip it Mia! RITA: I thought that a soul was something that liveded inside you, not a sun... do you have a sun insidez you? Liz: Why I oughta-! *about to punch Jon, only to be stopped by Saf* Sol: T_T No, It's spelled different, the soul that's inside of you has a 'U' in it, the sun kind of sol doesn't have a 'U', though, not like you'd understand. *sees Saf and Liz* O.O *runs infront of them, takes Liz's scrapbook and lasers it* Liz: O.O You did not just do that... Sol: Oops, did I? Sorry, it must've been an accident *smirks* Liz: *growls and clenches fists* Really Big Hat: *to Gia* wow! I love love-triangles! Invader Gia: Me too! *Gestures to May, Dib, and Zay* RITA: Ohh... Thank you! *Hugs Sol and runs off to UKI screaming like a maniac* Jon: I'm bored... *Walks over to Liz and yanks her antenne* Gaz: *Snickers* Nice one *Gives Jon High Five* Mia: Why is everyone so mean? Zay: Don't look at me *Points at Sol* Ask her, she's the one with the bad attitude... May: Idiots... Dib: *Rolls eyes* Invader Gia: *To RBH* It's too bad Dib doesn't like May they'd make a cute couple, but he likes her *Points at Zay* Dib: Gia! Invader Gia: Oops... I wasn't supposed to say that out loud was I? Zay: He likes who? Sol: *at RITA* O.O Contact... it burns... Liz: *at Jon* Ow! What the heck was that for!? *clenches fists* Sol: *at Zay* Oh really? Well you're not exactly Ms. Nice Attitude! Really Big Hat: I know right! If Liz and Saf stopped being so oblivous, they'd actually be a couple, and if Sol was actually pleasant to be around, her and Saf might actually become an item. Jon: *Shrugs* I don't know, I felt like it May: He doesn't know a lot of things... Jon: *Punches May* Shut up! Zay: *To Liz* I think he likes you... RITA: *To UKI* Why is Sol mean, but her name means sun, and the sun is nice? Invader Gia: I think either Sol or Liz would make a good love-pig for Saf. Liz: *at Jon* Grr... *clenches fists harder, then realizes what Zay said* Uh... O.O UKI: I dunno! Meh Mastuh says dat the Tallestz programed her pak to have a mean bug in it to where she'll never be happy! Really Big Hat: I haven't made up my mind yet... Hm... Zay: *To Liz* Well, he does taunt you a lot... and I think humans taunt people when they like them. At least when the Males tease the Females... Jon: *Blushes* Quiet! May: *To Mia* I'll bet he does like her... Mia: I know... Invader Gia: *Whispering to RBH* That was unexpected... Liz: Uh... I'm not sure... I don't have too much infuation expirence with humans... *blushes* Really Big Hat: *at Gia* Yeah... well, time to make it worse! ^-^ *to May, Mia, Zay, Jon, and Liz* Well, Patton and Fanny tease each other a lot! And Toph teases Sokka! It's is true that when humans have crushes, they tease them ^-^ Liz: Uh... Wrong show there, RBH... Really Big Hat: Yeah, I know ^-^ Jon: I don't like her... May: *Sarcasticly* Sure you don't... *Nudges his arm* RITA: OOO! Jonny haz a girlfriend! Jon: What? No! *Looks at Liz* Not that you're not pretty or anything but...um... Mia: I think they'd look cute together ^-^ Invader Gia: *To Jon* Smooth Romeo... *To RBH* Nice job *Holds up hand for high five* Liz: T_T Geez, total confidence built up. Sol: *to Saf* How come she gets all the guys? Saf: She doesn't. She's just got one. Really Big Hat: *cough*TWO*cough* Saf: O.O Really BIg Hat: *highfives Gia* Lizzy and Jonny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- Liz: T_T *punches RBH* Invader Gia: N-G! Jon: *Shoves Gia* Shut Up! Zay: *Sigh* Love... it's so unpredictable... *Lays head on Dib's shoulder causing him to blush* Liz: *punches RBH* Yeah, shut up! *Iooks at Zay* Uh... Sol: *at Zay* fangirls Liz: *looks at Sol* Yeah, tell me about it. Sol: Pfft! You're the one with scrapbooks! Liz: *blushes* Uh... Dib: Zay, you're...um... Zay: Huh? *Looks at what she's doing* Oh! Sorry. Jon: You keep scrapbooks? Cool. May: So... You've got it bad for Liz huh? Jon: No! Um... She's just...Kinda cool I guess... Mia: *Nudges Liz* You should take that as a compliment, Jon doesn't think anyone is cool exept May and Gaz Gaz: Since when us scrapbooking cool? Jon: When I was younger my mom would always get me scrapbooks, you know, the ones with titles like, 'Jon', 'Best Friends', 'My Family', and so on... It was always the only thing to do in my spare time... The thing is, I've always been the only one I kow who keeps them, well, until now that is... *Looks at Liz and blushes* RITA: Come onz UKI! Letz dance! *Pulls IPod from head and starts playing music* May: Love is pointless... People have more important things to- Zay: Oh, be quiet, everyone here knows that you like Dib May:*Flustered* I do not! I...I...well even if I did...um...you...would have a better chance because...uh...he likes you...and...um...not...me... Liz: Uh... yea... *Mia* O.O UKI: YAYZ! *dances with RITA* Sol: You all are pathetic. I can't believe I almost got sucked into this conversation with you T_T Really Big Hat: *at May* I bet if you tried you could win his heart. Toph never stopped even though Sokka was dating Suki. Sol: Wrong show again, RBH Really Big Hat: I know, but hey, if it works for advice, I'm using it! ^-^ Invader Gia: *To RBH* I'm thinking of inviting a new character to this mess, I call him Rae, he's kida like Sol, and Jon, he thinks he's a ladies man, he never gives up, and... well we could find out more if he comes. what do you think? Zay: RITA wil you please turn that music down?! You're giving me a headache! May: *Thinking out loud* Maybe RBH is right... I wonder if I could... Mia: *Waves hand in front of May* Hello? Earth to May? May: What? Oh! RITA: *To UKI* Jonny lookz sad... I gotz it! Come onz UKI! Let's make Jonny Happy! Jon: *To Sol* I'm pathectic? You're the one who destroyed Liz's scrapbook, after who knows how long she worked on it, out of jealousy and you are calling me pathetic! Invader Gia: Jon... Calm down. Jon: No! She's calling the rest of us pathetic and she's the one who throws the low insults and destroys things without a real purpose! Zay: Jon... Jon: Why is she so...so...defective! Zay: *Gasp* Really Big Hat: Sure, go ahead. It'll be more interesting ^-^ UKI: *to RITA* Okay! Letz go cheer him upz! Sol: *to Jon* T_T I'm not going to stoop to your level. Liz: *watches with popcorn next to RBH and Gia* Who do you think'll win in a fight, Sol or Jon? Really BIg Hat: My money's on Sol. What about you, Gia? Sol: *after Jon calls her a defect* O.O What. Did. You. Call. Me. A defective? At least I'm an actual Invader! Most of the beings here are either humans, defectives, exiles, or incompinent SIRs! I could kick your butt any day, any time. And you dare call me a defective!? Saf: *grabs hold of her arm* Sol, don't. You'll just get yourself into a mess. Sol: *looks at Saf and has flames in her eyes and razor sharp teeth, almost like a demon* Jon: Yes I do! I don't care what you do to me! You know I'm right! Invader Gia: I don't know, Sol is good with physical pain, Jon can be good with the psychological pain... May: Jon, she's an Invader...Maybe you should step down. Jon: No! She keeps insulting everyone and I'm tired of it! Sol: *growls and her eyes are still flames* Really Big Hat: True... *sees Saf walk over to Jon* Well, here we go... Saf: *to Jon and whispers* Jon, you don't have any idea what Sol is like. She's been through a lot, and she's worked hard to get to where she is, not to mention a lot of emotional strife. She's very sensitive about being her attitude because she knows what she's like, but she can't show hardly any other emotion besides anger and irritation because of her past. *looks at Sol* She has absolutely no idea what she's doing right now. Really Big Hat: And Invader Saf (tries to) save the day! Jon: *Realizes what he's doing* Oh, Saf you're right... I'm sorry, Sol... I just... *To Self* Why do I always ruin other people's days... *Leans back on wall and sinks down* I'm such an idiot... May: Jon, you're not an idiot... Zay: Come on, Jon... Mia: Jon... Liz: *goes to Jon* Aw, don't feel all angsty Jon. It wasn't your fault. Sol is just naturally mean and sour. Saf was just trying to stop the fighting, because he knew Sol wouldn't. Don't shoot yourself down because of it. *pats shoulder* UKI: *crawls on Jon's head* Your headz soft! ^-^ Liz: *at UKI* T_T RITA: Jonny? I gotz you this *Holds out rubber piggy* Jon: *Looks at RITA* Thanks *Small smile* May: That's the Jon I know Zay: That's it! Smile! Jon: *Picks up UKI* Thank you, I thought it was soft... *Hugs UKI before setting her down* Mia: Jon! You're feeling better! Jon: I guess so... Thanks guys...er...girls *Smiles sheepishly* Liz: See, I've had plenty of bad days, and the only thing you need to make it better is (wow this sounds corny) friendship! ^-^ UKI: YAYZ! Liz: So, what do we do now? Really Big Hat: Well, judging by how this little chat room has seperated into groups (ie. Sol and Saf,/ Zim and Dib,/ Liz, UKI, Jon Mia, Zay, May and RITA/ with Gaz in the middle) I assume we'll all just do random stuff. I say PRANK WAR! Invader Gia: Whoever gets Jon on they're team will win this for sure...That reminds me I need to get Rae in here, RAE! Rae: *Enters* What do you want now? Invader Gia: Want to join the prank war? Rae: Sure, Whatever... Liz: I'm all down for a prank war. Saf? Sol? Saf: Sure! *looks at Sol* Sol: Whatever. As long as I'm on Saf's team, I'll live. Liz: *looks around* Hm... Jon? I always do like to win :D UKI: *laughs manically and rocks on Liz's head* Jon: Well...Sure, I guess... Zay: I want Gaz! Gaz: Fine... Rae: Who wants to be on my... *Sees Sol* What do we have here? RITA: I wanna be on UKI's team! TAZ: HI!!! I'm his SIR! *Points at Rae* Liz: WHOO! We are SO gonna win! YESH! Sol: T_T Uh... Saf: *at Rae* Wanna join our team? I don't think there's anyone else for you to partner up with* Sol: ...Yay... T_T Rae: *Still staring at Sol* I'd be delighted to... *Smirks* RITA: *Tugs on Liz's sleeve* Can I be with UKI? May: I guess I'm with Mia Mia: Yay! *Hugs May* Invader Gia: I'm not gonna join, I'll just sit back and watch... *Eats popcorn from earlier* Sol: O.O Uh... *grabs onto Saf's arm and strains a whisper* Don't let me out of your sight... Liz: Uh... *takes UKI off of her head and places her down* Sure. UKI: YAY! Really Big Hat: Same. *joins Gia in the wonderful art of popcorn eating* Rae: *To self* She's not interested... Oh well, there are plenty more gesqueegasplorch in the galaxy... RITA: Come on! Let's go get him on our team! *Points at TAZ* Zay: *Whispering to Liz* What do you think of this 'Rae' character? Jon: Let's get this thing started... *Smirks evily while tossing a water balloon from hand to hand* Mia: What's in that? *Points at the balloon* May: Probably potato salad... Inavder Gia: You know, when Rae was staring at Sol, the song, "You snuck your way right into my heart" By: Love Handel played in my head... Sol: T_T Sexist pigdemon... UKI: *to TAZ* Would you like to be on our awesome team of awesomeness!? ^-^ Liz: Uh... He seams... *looks at him* like a phillanderer... *at Jon* Let's do this *smirk while taking out an exploding pie* Really Big Hat: Lol! I love that song! *sings* Like a ninja of love repelling down from above! You snuck your way right into my heeaaaarrt! Sol: *puts antennea down* That was by far the worst ''singing in the history of singing T_T TAZ: Yeah! Jon: *Looks at Liz* I like the way you think... Who should this go to? *Holds up balloon* Zay: Uh-oh... Take Cover! *Ducks on the floor, May and Mia do the same* Rae: *To Sol* Do you have any ideas on what we should do? After all, you ''are the smartest one here... Invader Gia: I think he's trying to flatter her... Liz: Hm... The balloon should go to... *looks around* Zay. I got the evil chick *referencing to Sol and smirks* Sol: Hm... *takes iPad-like thing out of her pak* I say we use my supplies *motions to pak* to make the most ultimate prank trap in the history of the universe. Judging by the dynamics of the room, and the amount of rope... *calculates plan* Jon: Throw it now! While she's distracted! *Throws balloon at Zay* Zay: *Screams as Potato Salad splatters her face and outfit* Gaz: *Snickers* Zay: *To Gaz* Aren't you on my team? Gaz: Yeah... Liz: *snickers and throws the exploding pie at Sol, causing her to spark and get shocked* Hehe! Sol: T_T *sarcastic* Geez. Thanks. Best prank ever. *goes back to calculating* Okay, Saf, Rae, fallow these plans and help me set it up. Really Big Hat: *to Gia* I wonder what Sol, Saf and Rae have in stock. Jon: Nice one! RITA: What are we gonna do? Rae: I'm curious to see what you have thought up...I'm sorry I don't think I know your name Invader Gia: I don't think he wants to know... Liz: Thanks! What do we do next? UKI: Hm... Oh! I gotta rotten mashed potato bag I found under Liz's bed two months ago! We can throw it at someone! Sol: *too busy to look at Rae* Sol. Really BIg Hat: Hm... What do you mean? Rae: Sol...Very nice TAZ: I gotz this thingy! *Holds up a bucket of mud* RITA: I found this! *Picks up bag of pine needles* Jon: Let me think... Well, first we duck *Grabs Liz's sleeve and pulls her down as eggs fly at them from Zay's dierection* Invader Gia: I have no idea... Saf: Sol, are you sure this plan is gonna work? Sol: Oh certianly. When we connect the wire to the fishingrod, it'll pull this toy dump truck devise, which'll dump the filthy earthen dirt onto this very sensitive touch pad, which'll trigger this other wire and send twenty gallons of tuna salad on everyone *laughs manically* Saf: But won't it touch us? Sol: No, I have special sheilds that will shield us, and us only! *laughs manically* Oh, and Rae. Really Big Hat: I'm thinking about bringing in my character Dextris... he's not for this fandom, but he's an alien and could easily be used as both... UKI: YAY! But who do we throw it at? Liz: Thanks. Hm... *opens pak* Well, I got some Jon: *Listening to Sol's plan* Shields huh? *Looks ups at ceiling* There! Liz, Sol is planning on dropping tuna salad on everyone, what we need to do is sabatoge... So you need to get two *Points at ceiling* of those shields for us, leave one for Saf though, you seem to "Care" about him *Winks* but be careful, I'll distract them so they won't notice you, got it? After we're done with that, we'll work wih what you have in your PAK. RITA: Let's throwz it at...Mah Mahstah! TAZ: Yeah! Invader Gia: Sure! Dextris might make this even more interesting... Liz: I'm on it! *sneaks to get sheilds* UKI: Yeah! Really Big Hat: Okayz! *whistles* Yo Dextris! Get in here! Dextris: *walks in* Greetings creatures. Zay: *Looks at Dextris* Hey, my name is Zay Mia: *Waves* I'm Mia May: *Points at self* May Jon: Time for a fake out... *Walks over to Sol's project and starts fiddling with the wires* Rae: Uh, Sol? *Taps her shoulder and points to Jon* Jon: *Takes out a pair of scissors and begins to snip the wires* Rae: SOL! *Shakes her harshly before backing away a few paces* Zay: What do you think of Dextris? Mia: He's kinda cute... May: *Shrugs* As long as he doesn't interfear with the Prank war Zay: Well, I'm going to ask him to join my team...*Runs off* Hey Dextris! Do you want to join my team? Dextris: Greetings, maidens. For I am called Dextris. Please, do tell me how I came to be upon you all within the walls of this room? Sol: WHAT!? *looks to see Jon* Wha... What do you think you're doing!? *takes out laser and blasts two inches away from Jon* Dextris: *at Zay* Well certianly, my fair maiden. Please tell me, what is you name, and what facinating species are you? As well as the rest of the beings that are withing the confindments of this room? Dib: *Growls slightly with jealousy* Jon: *To Sol* Watch where you're shooting that thing! Zay: *Blushes Slightly* My name is Zay, I'm an Irken... *Points as she lists* That's May, that's Mia, that's Jon, and that's Gaz, they're humans, that's Rae, he's Irken as well Mia: Hi Rae: Greetings Gaz: *Opens one eye* Hello May: *Rolls eyes* Whatever... Jon: *Sarcasticly* I'm painting butterflies on the walls, I thought this room was too dull... Invader Gia: *Randomly Singing* That's what makes me saaayyy! Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do todaaaayyyy!... Sorry, I just love that song because Ferb is my favorite character! *Gets a dreamy look* He's so cute... and I love his accent! *Sqeauls insanely* Sorry... Liz: I'm Liz. I'm an Irken, and so is Saf and Sol. Sol: *to Jon* I'll shoot where I want to shoot! Dextris: Well, it is certianly glorious to meet all of you. Liz: Why did the ardvark cross the road? Sol: *to Liz* To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him? Liz: T_T Really Big Hat: Liz, Sol, have you two been watching Teen Titans? Liz: *to RBH* No. Sol: *to RBH* What's a Teen Titan? Really Big Hat: *to Liz and Sol* *gasp* Liz: *to Sol* What's her deal? Sol: *to Liz* I dunno. *shrugs and goes back to working* Really Big Hat: *to Gia* It's okay. My favorite character is Baljeet. He's so adorable. And if you're talking nice accents, he has the cutest in my opinion ^-^ Jon: Well either you wanted to shoot the wall, or you have really bad aim... *Continues to snip wires and tie them elsewhere* Mia: *whispering* May! Dextris is awesome! May: If you like that kind of guy... Zay: *To Dextris* It's a pleasure to meet you as well Invader Gia: Yeah, I've got a thing for the smart ones, *Cough* Dib,Ferb,Egon,10th Doctor *Cough* Zay: Ferb? Mia: Egon? Dib: Me? Invader Gia: *Blushes* Yeah... Sol: *growls* Mess with me or my friends again and I won't miss! Dextris: So tell me, what is it that you folks are doing? Really Big Hat: Eh, it's either the smart ones, or the funny comic relief guys. *coughBAJEET,SOKKA,BOLIN,BEASTBOYcough* Liz: *looks around* So who do you like in this show? Really Big Hat: Hm... I dunno... Dib and Zim have their moments... SKOODGE! :P Sol and Liz: Skoodge...? Really Big Hat: Yeah, you got a problem with that? Liz: No, but Skoodge? Tenn's gonna kill you. Really Big Hat: Yeah, I know XD Zay: We're having a prank war! Jon: *Not Looking up* Yeah, sure, whatever... *To Liz* *Whispering* Did you get the shields? Mia: *Throws water balloon at Zay* May: Mia not yet! Mia: Oops! Invader Gia: Beast Boy is pretty funny XD Miz: Hey everyone! I'm back! From deactivation! And all that jazz, so anyways, I brought everyone their hopes and dreams! No not really, man I'm talking a lot.. Zay: *Ducks from balloon* Oh! Hello! My name is Zay, *Extends hand to Miz* Jon: Hey, I'm Jon Mia: *Points to self* Mia May: I'm known as May Miz: Nice to meet you all. *smiles* Zim: How are you here? Miz: You dont wanna know,... I WAS RAISED FROM THE DEAD... no not really. Dib: It's been long. Miz: Indeed. Dextris: Delightful. May I watch? Liz: *nods head and holds them up* Oh yea *smirks* Really Big Hat: *singing* I love you like a Cops Marathon on TV, I love you more then the original Star Wars trilogy! Liz: *to RBH* Uh... RBH... what are you doin'? Really Big Hat: Singing I Think You're Swell by Matt Bennett... Robbie is so gonna sing that to Cat. Liz: You're obsessed *sees Miz* Miz. Sol: Great... Really Big Hat: MIZ! *hugs* Miz: Liz. *hugs RBH* YOUR CREATOR LOVEDEDS ME! Jon: Great, *Hold up hands* Alright Sol, I won't touch your project anymore. *Backs away* Zay: Well this is a pleasant reunion ^-^ May: I suppose so... Mia: Hooray for friendship! Rae: Yeah... TAZ: YAYZ! RITA: WHEE! Zay: *Looks at Jon* What are you up to? Jon: Oh nothing... May: Don't trust him Mia: I'm not planning on it Zay: Why not? May: Let's just say, he has a bad reputation... Jon: What can I say? There's a price for being awesome *Fires of two finger guns before running off* May: *Rolls eyes and smiles* Mia: *Giggles* Zay: *Laughs* Invader Gia: Oh boy... Miz: Jon's... lemme see... strange. But strange is good. Zay: He is strange, but he's pretty cool if you get to know him May: You're too nieve about him... He is not to be trusted Mia: Isn't he your best friend? May: Yeah... Zay: Then why don't you trust him? May: Look, you need to trust me because I've had the most experience dealing with him, and from what I've learned, the only people he won't do something to, are the people he has crushes on... Invader Gia: *To RBH* Looks like Liz is safe... Miz: XD ZEE: Go HEAT!!! Miz: How do you even know about sports? ZEE: Dib got Shorty into it! Miz: Figures... I wondered why Zim replaced some of his Irken insignia with a flaming basketball. ZEE: Again, GO HEAT! Miz: *rolls eyes* Liz: *at Miz* Yeah, obviously XD Sol: *at Jon* You better not *eyes him cautiously* Really Big Hat: *at Gia* Yeah XD UKI: *hugs ZEE* ZEE! Oh I've missed youz so much! ZEE: *hugs UKI back* I misseded you too, UKI! My master said we wont ever leave again! So we can play with GIR and piggies and our master's ALLLL day long!!! (Miz and Zim give horrified expressions) UKI: YAYZ! PIGGEHS! ^-^ Liz: *sarcastic at UKI and ZEE* Yay, looking forward to that T_T Miz: Meh.. you get use to it she was quite the annoying angel.. ZEE: IT WAS SO COOL! I COULD FLY WITHOUT ROCKETS! WE LIVED ON A CLOUD! Miz: Sh! Sh! The others don't have to hear about our adventure. *smiles nervously* Zim: Yet you're still ugly as ever. Miz: Hey! Zim: Hey to you too! Liz: *at Zim* I'm over you. *turns around and walks back to Jon* Really Big Hat: Well... that was random... XD Hey Gia, I got a good idea for Liz to pronounce her love to Saf! Zim: Okay, Liz.... uncalled for but apparently necessary. That is well, Miz-slave is the love-owner of Zim currently. Miz: That's right. And now that I've matured I'm not TOTALLY FRICKEN GAGA over you and obsessing over every last thing you do. Zim: Thank Irk and it's lucky stars... Miz: I was agreeably compulsive back then, now I've changed and I'M READY TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS! *blasts a random hole in the wall* Landlourd: HEY! You're gonna pay for that! Miz: Oops. He did it! *points at Dib* Dib: What? Zay: Nothing, Dib, Just come over here *Grabs his arm and yanks him away* Jon: Um, excuse me? Miz, was it? Hi, I just felt qualified to inform you that we're having a prank war, so you better find a team, or you'll be an open target. *Walks away towards Liz* Invader Gia: Wow, that was...Polite... Rae: Sol, when are we going to activate this thing? RITA: UKI, who'z that? *Points at ZEE* TAZ: *Looks at ZEE while cocking head to one side in confusion* May: Oh no... Mia: Oh no what? May: Jon is being nice... Mia: That's a problem because? May: When Jon is nice, something bad happens afterwards... Invader Gia: I don't want to hurt Jon's feelings, but I do feel like yanking some chains on the love triangles, what about you? Liz: *at Miz and Zim* Good, because I have my own love-pig! *interlocks arms with Jon* Really Big Hat:*to Gia* I'll say... I think he's planning something. Sol: *at Rae*Soon. Just wait >:) UKI: Oh! That's my friend ZEE! I usued to hang out with her all the timez! Really Big Hat: Yeah... But I am getting the vibe that Liz is developing some feelings for Jon... I don't think that "Love-pig-interlocking-arms" thing was just to make Zim jealous... RITA and TAZ: Oh... RITA: *Waves frantically* Hi! TAZ: Hello! Jon: *Quietly To Self* Love-Pig? Rae: Alright, alright... Invader Gia: This is interesting... Zay: Very... Mia: Zay? Zay: What? Mia: Why are you still holding Dib's hand? Zay: *Looks down* Oh! *Blushes* Sorry... Dib: No problem... *Blushes* May: *Growls* Miz: Uh, I'll go on whatever team Zim's on I guess... and I LURV PRANKS! AND WARS! No, not really... BUT IT'S ON nontheless. ZEE: I'm gonna join the other SIRs!!! Miz: You go do that... Shim: Where do I go? Miz: Wherever you want. Shim: Great. You're no help T_T Miz: I'm not responsible for you until noon, you're on your own for now sorry. *joins Zim's team* Shim: I guess I'm on your guys team. *joins Jon's team* Liz: *to Jon* Uh... hehe *nervous smile* Sol: *referring to Liz and Jon* Well, that'll definatly make things a lot more easier for me Sol: *to Rae and Saf* Okay, GO! Liz: *whispers Jon* Sheilds! *puts up sheild* Sol: *pulls string and the prank goes* Jon: Right! *Puts up shield* Shim! Get in here *Reaches out and pulls Shim in the shield* May: Mia! Throw the balloons now! Mia: On it! *Starts throwing water balloons* Dib: Zay! Duck! *Tackles her* Zay: Thanks, Dib... Invader Gia: I see emotions ^-^ Miz: *ducks the water balloons and sheilds herself and Zim* Zim: No thanks, already bathed in paste yesterday. Shim: Oh-kay. Too much info... Miz: Seriously. *pulls out a water balloon canon* I'M ENJOYIN MAHSELF! ZEE: Hi SIRs! What's our plan?! RITA: Well, we waz gonna throwz these thingys at my mahstah! *Holds up a bucket of mud, a bag of pine needles, and a rotten mashed potato bag* TAZ: Yeah! Dib: Who's team was I on? Invader Gia: Zim's Dib: I didn't agree to that! Invader Gia: Too bad! Dib: Can't I join someone else? Invader Gia: Well... May: He can join my team Invader Gia: No... I've got it! How about Zay's team! Dib: Zay already has a team of three Zay: Gaz left a long time ago, feel free! Dib: I don't know... Zay: Don't be such a stick in the mud! Let's get our prank on! *Grabs Dib's hand and runs with him towards Dextris* Rae: Uh, Sol? Where are the shields? Miz: *chuckles darkly* NOW the fun begins! CHAAARRGEE! *blasts Sol with a lot of water balloons* Zim: This is quite enjoyable... really.. GIR: WHOOO! *blasts Rae with a sandwhich from his head* I HAD A SAMMY IN MY HEAD! MARY KNOWS THAT! Dib: Oh yeah,... I remember that. Mia: Get down! RITA: Okay! *Starts to dance* TAZ: Whee! *Joins RITA* Zay: *Facepalm* Stupid SIRs... Rae: That hurt! Dib: Tell me about it... May: On the ground, now! Mia: Yes ma'am! *Drops to floor* Zay: Dib! *Tackles him down* Dib: I guess you don't owe me anymore... Zay: I guess not... Invader Gia: Aww ^-^ Miz: *awws then launches another water balloon in Sol's direction* HERE COMES THE SUN, BAYBAY! Zim: Heh. You scream a lot. Miz: Touche. Shim: *launches a slab of meat at Dib's face* AHAHAHA! Pathetic Dib-human! Zim: Such a nice smeet. Shim: Hey! I'm not a smeet! Zim: You're still younger than me. Shim: Touche... Zay: *Sees what Shim did to Dib* Hey! *Pulls out BBQ sauce and squirts at him* Watch it! Mia: What do we do now capitain? May: Stop calling me capitain, anyway, I think we should... *Thinks and the snaps* Got it! We need maple syrup, bread crumbs, and pigeons, lots of pigeons... Mia: Where are we going to get pigeons? May: I don't know... Rae: *To Sol* This prank moves slowly... Jon: What to do...What to do... *Sits down inside shield and thinks* Invader Gia: *To RBH* Do you really think Liz actually likes Jon? Shim: AHHH!! THE SAUCE IT BUUURNS! Miz: Haha, karma. Zay: Let this be a warning to you, mess with Dib, you have to face me *Growls as flames reflect in her eyes* Mia: That's so sweet and frightening at the same time... May: Mia! *Snaps* Pay attention! Jon: I wonder if I still have... *Reaches into coat pocket* Yes! May: Uh oh... Mia: Oh no... Rae: What? What does he have? Jon: Nothing... *Eyes flick over to Shim* Nothing at all... Sol: *at Rae* Right here... *checks* Uh... They're gone... Sol: *referring the water balloons* AHHH! *runs around, while skin is sizzling* Really Big Hat: *at Gia* I'm not sure... she definatly shows some emotion towards him... Hm... Jon: *Snickers at Sol's pain* Mia: So we need a miniture cannon? May: That's right Zay: *Stops glaring at Shim to look at May* What? May: Nothing! *Ushers Mia away* Invader Gia: So what you're saying is, that you don't know for sure, but there is definately something there? Jon: *Peers at May* *To Self* What are you up to? Miz: *laughs at the pain she conflicted on Sol* Shim: Pathetic boy! You honestly don't think you can threaten me! Zim: They raised him so good! Miz: *rolls eyes* ZEE: I support Zay and Dib!!! Miz: That's 4th wall breaking if I ever witnessed it... Zay: I'm *Takes out laser* A *Aims at Shim* Girl! *Fires narrowly missing his head* Dib: *To Self* She really does care... Mia: If that *Points at Zay* Isn't caring about you, I don't know what is! Shim: *looks at the hole in the wall next to his head* I was not talking to you Zay... I was talking to the Jon-human. Miz: AMAZING. Zim: What? Miz: Nothing. Jon: I don't threaten you... at least not yet... May: He's got a plan... Mia: Uh-oh... Jon: You better believe it... Zay: Dib! *Kneels by him* Are you okay? Dib: I'm fine, it was just meat Zay: I worry about you sometimes Invader Gia: Okay, That is adorable! Miz: Admittigly it was. Too bad Zim's not the romantic type. Zim: -_- Miz: Sorry, but it's the truth. Shim: Hey Zim! I think I have an arch nemisis just like you with the Jon-human! Zim: Yes, yes, that's very swell, Shim. Miz: You sound like you're trying to say your name while drunk with root beer. Jon: I don't think so, Shim, I don't do the whole, "arch nemisis", thing. *Pulls out slingshot* Hey, Liz! Do you have a lighter? Mia: I do! May: No! We need that! Zay: *Not looking up from Dib* Why do you need a lighter? Mia: For the cannon May: Zip it! Jon: Okay...? Invader Gia: *To Miz* It's okay that he's not the romantic type, seeing as he still loves you anyway ^-^ Dib: Zay, I'm fine now Zay: Okay, but I think humans do this when another is hurt *Leans over and kisses his cheek* Dib: *Blushes* Um...wow...I...uh... Zay: I think you're felling better *Stands up and helps Dib up* May: *Watching Zay* *Growls* I'm going to- Mia: May! May: What? Mia: What do I do with this? *Hold up carton of chocolate milk* May: That doesn't go in yet. Invader Gia: That looks interesting, what do you think those two are up to, RBH? Liz: *to Jon* I have a mini blowtorch... does that count? Really Big Hat: Hm... I have no idea... But it does look interesting. Who do you think's gonna get together first? Just as a random question... Invader Gia: I'm putting my money on Dib and Zay Jon: It works just the same, toss it over Rae: *After 40 gallons of tuna salad have been dropped on everyone exept Liz, Jon, and Saf* Ewww! Zay: It's messing up my outfit! Mia: Gross! May: Whatever, hand me the lighter. Mia: I thought you said bread crumbs? May: That goes in after the milk Dib: Yuck! Invader Gia: I'm so glad I'm not in there :) Zay: Dib, are you okay? *Pulls him out of the tuna salad* Mia: May, look at them, *Points at Dib* May: No, it makes me sick... Mia: You're jealous... May: No! Mia: Yes! May: Just be quiet and give me the lighter Mia: Yes, Sir...er...Ma'am! En: Wow, this is so random. Oh and by the way if you were wondering, yes, this is Miz, except she don't exist no more. :P Zim: That was some pitiful grammer. En: Grammar. Zim: Is that not what I just said? En: You said, grammer, nor grammar. Zim: Same difference. En: Oxymoron! Jon: I think you mean complete moron... Mia: It's finished! May: Yes... A large ball of bread crumbs, all melted together with marshmallows and syrup, complete with a chocolate milk center, that when lauched, will splatter any innocent bystanders! *Laughs maniaclly* Zay: This just got frightening Jon: Not as frighteneing as what I'm about to do... *Balances Apple on skateboard* Dib: I think we should hide... Zay: You read my mind... Invader Gia: You just want to be alone together... Zay: What? No...I...uh... En: Aw... young love... then again so are Zim and I... Zim: HIDE! *ducks behind En* En: Do I look like I'm shelter to you? Zim: No not really but you're all Zim's go! NOW HIDE! En: *just walks away* I honestly couldn't care less if that mess hits me I love feelin' messy! Zim: There's ALL types of things wrong with what you just said... En: Meh, I thought so. May: *Douses creation with water before loading into cannon* Mia: That outta do it May: Yes, yes it should... Zay: Jon, could I borrow a water balloon? Jon: Sure, what do you want in it? Zay: Just water Jon: That's no fun...But okay *Tosses one over* Zay: Thank you *Chucks it at Zim* Zim: Agh! It burns! *Runs around screaming* Zay: *Snickers* Zim: Aren't you my love-pig? Zay: The word, former comes to mind, Zim Zim: Even so... just before you left deactivation didn't you-? Zay: *Covers his mouth* No one needs to know about that... Dib: Know about what? Zim: She- Zay: Say a word, and you die... Mia: What, what did you do? May: *Sneers* Oh yes, do tell us, Zay Jon: *Smirks* I know... Zay: Shut up! May: How do you know? Jon: I heard her talking to herself at Skool once Invader Gia: I'm thinking of inviting Gem to this mess, I want to see how angry she'll make the other girls, and how many boys she can..."place under her spell", so to speak... Zay: Gem!? She's such a...a...spoiled show off! Invader Gia: I'm thinking of inviting RIZ as well *Smiles evily* TAZ: RIZZY! RITA: Yay! Zay: Ugh! May: Don't try to change the subject! What was Zim talking about? Zim: Go HEAT!!! BEAT THOSE HORRIBLE OAKLAHOMA HUMAN SQUISHY BEHINDS! En: *high-fives* ZEE: Jamsey's on that team! Zay: Apparently Basketball May: You know what I meant! Zay: Indeed, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you... Dib: *Tackles Zim* What did you do to Zay when she left?! Zim: *Shoves him off* Nothing Earth-Stink! She did it! Mia: Did what?! Zay: Nothing of importance, go back to your meaningless pranking... Jon: Sounds pretty important to me, seeing as you keep trying to hide it... Zay: Zip it! Jon: I'm just saying... En: Happy Father's Day Shim! Shim: *choking on....air :P* WHAT?! En: Oh right... you're not the Shim that I meant to tell that. Shim: Who else is the almighty Shim?! En: Another one so just disregard it and watch out for that water balloon. Shim: Wait- what? *gets hit with water balloon* OH COME ON! Invader Gia: I'm bored...I know! *Whistles* Gem! RIZ! Get in here! Gem: Greetings RIZ: Whatz Up? Taz: RIZZY! RITA: RIZ! RIZ: TAZZY! RITA! Rae: *Sees Gem* Woah... Dib: Wow... Jon: *Whistles* Zim: Now that's an Irken... Zay: *Sarcastically* Oh great, Gem is here, now we're having fun... Gem: It's nice to see you as well, Zay Invader Gia: Now this getting good... RITA? Be a dear and go get RBH and I some more popcorn? RITA: Okey Dokey! *Runs off and comes back with three popcorn buckets* Invader Gia: *Takes two, one for RBH and one for her* Thank you RITA: *Offers popcorn to ZEE* Want some? En: *punches Zim in the arm* ZEE: Thankz RITA! *eats some* Zim: Ow! What? I can't help it, she's just so...hypnotic...*Smirks* Rae: You better believe it... Mia: She seems nice ^-^ Zay: She attracts everyone... Jon: Eh, I've seen prettier...*Glances to Liz* but she is kinda nice looking... Dib: She's...lovely Gem: *Giggles* Thank you ^-^ RITA: RIZ, these are my friendz ZEE and UKI :) RIZ: Hi! ZEE: Hiyah! En: *points to Zim* I'm gonna kill this kid right here...No not really, love him too much. Anyways!!! I NEED MORE PEOPLE IN HERE SO I INVITED MY BESTIE AND HER ENEMY! *Tanri and Ceriz walk in* Tanri: *sees all the aliens and robots out of disguise* OH God... since when has this gotten normal to me?! Ceriz: En! *runs to En and hugs her* Zay: Welcome Newcomers! Rae: Greetings Gem: Good Evening May: Hello Mia: Hi RIZ: HELLO! TAZ: WHAT'Z UP? RITA: HAI! Jon: Yeah, hello, whatever... Zay: *At Gem* You have to act all elegant don't you? Gem: It's the lady-like thing to do Zay: I'll show you what I think of lady-like... *Runs over to May's prank* Mia: Hey! May: Don't touch that! Zay: *Lights fuse* Let's see how lady-like you are after being covered in this mess... May: Get down! Mia: Yes Ma'am! Zay: *Laughs Evily as cannon launches and Gem is splattered with goo* Gem: That was ever so rude, Zay, I thought you were better than that! Zay: I was! Until you showed up and stole the only boy I ever truly liked Away! Gem: He likened me better and you know it! *The girls run at each other only to be stopped by Dib and Rae* Dib: Zay, take it easy, that was all in the past, it doesn't matter anymore Zay: *Looks at Dib's twinkling eyes* You're right... Dib: When am I not? Zay: *Laughs* Shut Up! Rae: Come on Gem, let's clean you up... Gem: Thank you, at least someone has some decency around here... En: I think I dislike her already. She reminds me of Rarity... Ceriz: *in Rarity's voice* Puh-lease darling that invader outfit is soo last season. *both girls crack up* Tanri: Teenage girls aren't even supposed to like that stuff... En: So what! I'm not really a teenage girl! Zay: *Mockingly* At least someone ahs some decency around here Dib: *Mimicing* That was ever so rude *The pair laugh hysterically* Zay: Man, she's annoying T_T Dib: I can see that... Zay: Oh come on, you were drooling over her a minute ago, just like half the other boys in this room Dib: Nuh-Uh! Zay: Sure... Zim: The Zay speaks the truth Dib-worm, you were falling for her like a... falling... thingy... En: So were you. Zim: NONSENSE! En: Uh-huh. ZEE! ZEE: Yus master!? En: I would like you to give Gem a nice... welcome-chat present... *smiles crookedly* Zay: En is right... Zim: Right about what? Zay: You do have pitiful grammar XD Zim: Even So! I still got my point across! Dib: I hate to say it...I mean, I really hate to say it, but Zim is right...I was..But so was he! Zim: I deny that acusation! Zay: I like the way you think, En, if I could make a suggestion? RITA: Ooo! ZEE! I wantz to show you to mah friend Jonny! En: I'm all antennae Zay. ZEE: Okayz! Tanri: Your voices give me headaches, do all defects have high-pitched voices? All: WE'RE NOT DEFECTS! Tanri: Shut the front dooor! En: It is shut... and locked... so you can't escape. *says escape like Dory did from Finding Nemo* RITA: Jonny! Jon: What is it now? RITA: Jonny, meet ZEE! Jon: Um...Okay? Hello ZEE RITA: I knew he'd like you! He likez everyone! Especially Liz! Jon: You don't need to shout that to the world RITA RITA: Oh yeah... Zay: That boy, *Points at Jon*, knows how to prank, irritate, bother, frustrate, annoy, you name it...He can get Gem for you... En: Okay, I guess I'll go ask him- hey wait...-ZEE stop bothering Jon. ZEE: I wasn't! En: Oh, then *walks over* Jon, I'm gonna need your help for a little welcome-to-chat present for when Gem gets back. *smiles evily* Jon: *Takes out Slingshot* What kind of welcome? *Sets down slingshot and takes out apple and a lighter* RITA: I likez Jonny! Do you? Mia: Hey! How did you get my lighter? Jon: I'm pretty quick...and my touch can be undetectable May: He's right... Jon: Zay, you might need this... *Takes out laser* Zay: How did you get that?! Jon: Like I said, quick and undetectable...*Tosses it back over* En: I think she deserves something... big... and messy... and firey! Think you have something like that? ZEE: Yeah! Jonny'z coolz! Jon: I recently perfected a new plan, I light this apple on fire, until it's soft, then I put it out, load it into this, *Holds up filled water balloon*, light the balloon on fire, and lanch it, it will burn, sizzle, and make quite a mess *Smirks* How does that sound? RITA: I knowz ^-^ May: He's evil... Mia: He's devious... May: He's my best friend *Laughs* Zay: You have got some funny taste in friends May: Yeah... En: It sounds... ingenious, you ''are ''the king of pranks. This shall be the best welcome-chat "present" ever! That little Gem won't know what hit her! ZEE: Have youz seen GIR around? He was here a minute agoz. RITA: Hm...I thinkz he's over there, let'z go see! Jon: Thanks, I guess I'm just good at it, I guess, *Lights apple for a minute before putting it out*, Soft enough to splatter... *Loads it into filled water balloon and lights the balloon* Would you like to do the honors? *Holds out slingshot and flaming balloon out to En as Gem enters with Rae* Gem: Thank you very much, I thought I would never get clean again Rae: No problem Dib: Ugh... Zay: Tell me about it... I broke her arm once... It was so worth it... Liz: *looks around and blinks* ...I think I just blacked out... Zay: You're lucky... You missed little miss perfect's entrace... Dib: I wish I could've blacked out for that... Zay: You and me both Jon: Oh good, you're awake! I just perfected a prank that En is going to help us with. *Explains whole plan again* LIz: *to Zay* Little Miss Perfect...? *to Jon* Coolioz! En: With pleasure! *aims the slingshot and flaming balloon towards Gem* *whispering to self* Time to get down and dirty again little miss perfect... *fires* Gem: Ugh! My clothes! Jon: Nice Shot! Zay: Yes! That was little miss perfect... RITA: Zay and Gem are enemies. Gem stole her boyfriend once and alwayz made fun of Zay for being short,,,She camez home crying a lot... Zay: Why did she hate me! *Cries* Dib: Zay! *Hugs* Calm down, you are an almighty Invader! Zay: *Looks down* Former,,, Dib: Even so, *Puts finger under her chin* I'd rather have you around, any day. RITA, RIZ, and TAZ: Aww! ^-^ Liz: *towards Dib and Zay* ...Did I miss something, or....? Sol: *to Liz* Proves what you know. T_T En: *to Jon* Thanks. Ever since Red tried to eliminate me with his laser I've envied his aiming so I've been practicing. *to Gem* Looks like you're gonna have to get all cleaned up again! ZEE: *aws at Dib and Zay* Liz: *gets in front of Jon, blocking him from her and hisses* Jon: *To En* Well it paid off. *At Liz* Um...? Liz? What are you doing? May: *To Liz* Yeah, Dib and Zay really hit it off *Growls* Jon: Oh, Liz... I, found this... *Takes out Scrapbook of Saf that Sol had destroyed earlier* I'm not stupid enough to bring out the real thing, so I made a copy...*Hands it to Liz* Invader Gia: Wow... That was... sweet of him? Gem: Ugh! I hate you, En! Zay: Who cares what you think? Gem: Hmph... Zim? Could you please help me clean up? *Bats Eyelashes* Dib: *Gags* Zay: *Giggles* Zim: *Looks at En* Um...no Gem: Oh, okay... Rae: I'll help you Gem: Would you? That is so nice of you Liz: *to Jon* O.O Oh... I uh... *takes it* don't know what to say... Thanks... *utterly shocked* Jon: I couldn't let Sol destroy all of your hard work... I thought you might want to know it was still safe *Smiles nervously* Liz: Uh... Thanks... *turns away from him to hide blushing* Saf: O.O En: :B That's cute. *to Zim* Yeah that's right buster keep that worm-tongue stuck inside that mouth of yours. Zim: That was a late reaction.